1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to rails for protecting a person from rolling off a stretcher or bed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled stretchers and the like are usually equipped with protective armboard rails on both sides thereof. Existing hinge side rail devices operate by using a slide tube type action. The side rail has two hollow tubes attached at each bottom end. Notches are provided on the outer edges thereof. The entire rail assembly slides back and forth over the main side tubes of the stretcher top. To enable the side rails to index to various positions around the main side tubes, a fixed pin fits into the notches on the end of the rail. The associated rail's hollow tube (with notches) is forced against the pin at the desired notch to provide an appropriate rail location. The forcing action is caused by a spring located on the main side tube between a fixed point and the hollow tube of the hinging rail. Changing the position of the rail involves relieving the load from the spring, horizontally sliding the rail, indexing the rail to the desired location, and, releasing the rail to spring back into one of the notches. The side rail is locked in any position by a separate removable locking pin. If this pin is not inserted after positioning, the patient or attendant can push or pull the rail horizontally and change rail position unintentionally.
Disadvantages involved in the use of a removable locking pin include the possibilities of misalignment, wear and distortion of the pin, or the loss thereof. If the locking pin is inserted incorrectly or fails, a patient's arm could be injured if strapped to the rail. In addition, the forcing action of the rail's notched tube against the pin causes a pinch point where an attending nurse's fingers (as well as linen, I.V. tubes, etc.) could be caught while manipulating the rail.